··Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ DeιSαkυ··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Aries es independiente. Tauro dependiente. *DeiSaku* A pedido de nachi123.


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto manda.

**Aclaraciones: **Quizás entraste por accidente, y te digo que esto es un DeiSaku a pedido de **nachi123**. La parejita me da igual, ni me molesta, ni nada. Con tal de que Deidara no sea de otro que no sea Madara, estamos bien.

**Dato: **Imagino que ya lo deben saber: Sakura es Aries. Deidara es Tauro. Por cierto, hace poco vi que tengo una buena compatibilidad con los Tauros xD ¡Madara no me mates!

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ DeιSαkυ…º****』**

**·**

**·**

*******

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~· Aries ·~·]**

Aventureras y energéticas, las Aries son pioneras y valientes. Son listas, dinámicas, seguras de sí y suelen demostrar entusiasmo hacia las cosas.

"_¡Es muy lindo!" —estaba observando una gran obra de arte del rubio._

"_De nada, uhn."_

"_Gracias Deidara."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son impulsivas y a veces tienen poca paciencia. Tienden a tomar demasiados riesgos.

"_¡Voy hablar con él! ¡Nadie llama a Deidara por 'chan'!"_

"_¡Sakura, detente! ¡Él debe estar…!"_

"_¡Ah~!"_

"_Desnudo, uhn."_

"_¡Oh joder! ¡¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, perra rosada?!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Es fácil ofenderlas y, cuando se sienten ofendidas es difícil hacer las paces.

"_¡Fue culpa de ese idiota de Tobi!"_

"_Ya dije, no te perdonaré."_

"_¡Pero! Arg. Entiende, no te toqué."_

"_¡No te creo!"_

"_Hazlo que quieras, yo me voy, uhn."_

**º·º·º·º**

Son excelentes médicas.

"_Mi estomago…"_

"_Te lo dije: No comas el almuerzo de Itachi-san."_

"_Ese maldito… se vengó por lo de ayer… uhn."_

"_Como sea. Abre la boca."_

"_¿Cuántos días tengo que tomar eso, uhn?_

"_Am… 2 semanas."_

**º·º·º·º**

Ellas son tremendamente encantadoras, y si no tuvieran este defecto (o lograran superarlo), poseerían un temperamento hermoso. De hecho, pierden demasiada energía con sus enojos, impaciencias y humor cambiante.

"_Deidara es el hombre más encantador que haya conocido."_

"_¿Así?" —se preguntó Konan al igual que los demás Akatsukis._

"_¿Estás segura que es un hombre? Por su apariencia es una rubia. ¡Jajaja!" —molestaba Hidan._

_En eso, es callado por el golpe de Sakura._

**º·º·º·º**

Poseen un gran y salvaje poder. Son altamente capaces de lograr posiciones de autoridad.

"_Deidara es muy terco, asique yo soy la que manda." —dijo muy bien pensado, dejando a todo Akatsuki con la boca abierta._

_Tobi, Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu, se ríen en tono bajo._

_Deidara… ni que hablar de él._

**º·º·º·º**

No le digas a una Aries lo que debe hacer, simplemente pídele que lo haga contigo.

"_No puedo hacer todo esto yo sola. Comprendo que sea la segunda mujer de Akatsuki, pero no para limpiar."_

"_Sakura… cállate, uhn."_

"_¡¿Qué…?!" —antes de que explotara de rabia, Deidara, rápidamente la besó._

*******

**[·~· Tauro ·~·]**

Tiene buen corazón y es muy cariñoso.

"_Ten."_

"_Es muy lindo. ¿Eres tú?"_

"_Sí. Yo en arcilla."_

"_¿No explota, verdad?"_

"_No, claro que no, uhn."_

**º·º·º·º**

Los tauro son personas estables y conservadores, y seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza.

"_No puedes tenerla todo el tiempo en ese lugar, uhn."_

"_Yo soy el líder, y ella es de Konoha. La necesitamos, y no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido." —dijo Pein._

"_Mierda…"_

**º·º·º·º**

No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.

"_¡Jajaja! ¡__Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da!"_

"_Loco…" __—pensó Sakura._

**º·º·º·º**

A veces los Tauro pueden ser demasiado rígidos, argumentativos, egocéntricos y tercos.

"_Yo soy el 'Senpai' y se hace lo que yo diga, uhn."_

"_¡Sí, Deidara-senpai!" __—dijo Tobi._

"_¿Entendido?" —esta vez le dijo a la ojiverde._

"_Entendido."_

"_Senpai, es un buen senpai." —alagó Tobi._

**º·º·º·º**

Tienen una gran capacidad para ser cariñosos aunque rara vez hagan amigos con personas fuera de su entorno social.

"_El es mi maestro Sasori, también es un artista." __—presentó al pelirrojo a su lado._

"_Hola." —saludo Sakura, y Sasori le devolvió el saludo. — "¿Es tu único amigo?"_

"_Em… Los son todos idiotas, uhn. No entienden el sentido del arte."_

"_Pobre." —pensó en voz alta refiriéndose que no tiene la amigos._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡Nada! Ajajaja…"_

**º·º·º·º**

Evitan los conflictos y los disgustos y prefieren el buen humor y la estabilidad. No obstante, si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que sorprende a todos.

"_Eres muy buena persona Deidara."_

"_Eh, gracias."_

"_¡Deidara-senpai, Hidan-san me quiere matar!" __—Tobi venía hacia él, y detrás del azabache, lo persigue Hidan._

"_Qué demonios." —dijo, mientras Sakura miraba confundida._

"_¡Senpai, salve a Tobi!"_

"_¡Déjame en paz! ¡Katsu!"_

**º·º·º·º**

De gran vitalidad sexual y enormemente apasionado; posesivo y celoso.

"_¿Sakura, me eres fiel? ¿Jamás me engañarás?" __—preguntó. Ambos estaban en la cama._

"_Claro que te soy fiel, y prometo jamás engañarte. Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida."_

"_Me hace feliz que me digas eso, uhn. ¿Quieres una 'recompensa'?"_

"_¿Y cuál sería esa recompensa?"_

"_Tú júzgalo." __—luego se cubren con las sabanas._

*******

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Su compatibilidad es excelente. Comparten las nuevas experiencias y suelen combatir la monotonía.

"_¿Chocolate?"_

"_Siempre pedimos el mismo sabor, uhn ¿Y si probamos el de fresas y arándanos?"_

"_Está bien, creo que es hora de probar algo nuevo, ¿cierto?"_

**º·º·º·º**

Dentro de lo negativo, se debe tener en cuenta que Tauro suele ser muy terco y que Aries no suele tener tanta paciencia para tratarlo.

"_Escucha pelirrosa, yo soy el superior, uhn."_

"_¿Así? Entonces no pierdo mi tiempo en tu orgullo. Me voy donde Konan-san ¡Y no me sigas!"_

**º·º·º·º**

Otro choque de la pareja, es que Aries pedirá libertad, ya que Tauro es posesivo, celoso y dependiente.

"_Te dije que no te juntes con ese Uchiha."_

"_Ese Uchiha, es Itachi. ¿Qué problema hay con él? A mí me cae bien, incluso es lindo."_

"_¿Ves? A eso me refiero, uhn."_

"_Deidara, necesito tener amigos."_

"_Te basta conmigo. Fin del tema."_

**º·º·º·º**

Tauro debe renunciar al sentido de posesión que le caracteriza si no quiere chocar con el espíritu independiente de Aries.

"_¿Dei, qué haces aquí?"_

"_Vine a buscarte, uhn." _

"_Pero, te dije que llegaría en tres horas."_

"_Ya pasaron tres horas. Me preocupé por ti pero también confié en que volverías en tres horas, uhn."_

"_Lo siento… me retrasé."_

"_No importa, vamos a casa."_

**º·º·º·º**

La mujer Aries si quiere mantener a un Tauro a su lado deberá intentar complacerle, porque éste es difícil que deje a la mujer que ama, pero si lo hace, no vuelve nunca más.

"_Di: A~" —ella le da comer un rico helado de vainilla bañado en chocolate._

"_A~" —y él acepta feliz._

"_¿Y?"_

"_Deisoso, uhn."_

**º·º·º·º**

Ella confía plenamente en sus capacidades y siempre le ayudará en todo lo que pueda, aportándole la seguridad que necesita para obtener el éxito.

"_Todos lo dicen. Todos piensan que mi arte es sublime y bello, pero siento que algo le falta, uhn."_

"_A mí me fascina. Yo pienso que es perfecto."_

"_¿Sabes? creo que ya se lo que le falta a mi arte."_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Al arte de Deidara le falta su Sakura."_

**º·º·º·º**

A veces el autocontrol de Tauro desespera a la impulsiva Aries, pero eso, lejos de aburrirla, se convierte en un aliciente tentador, ya que para ella no hay nada más excitante que el jugar al "Diablillo Tentador."

"_Enserio Deidara, me desesperas."_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿Cómo que 'y'?" _

"_¿Te desespero, uhn?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Veamos si te desesperas con lo siguiente."_

*******

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』

* * *

**

**N/A: **Un gran esfuerzo en esta pareja. Puedo concluir que son compatibles. Pero Deidara es de Madara y de las fans x3. Bien **nachi123**, espero que te haya gustado. Por supuesto con la colaboración especial de mi buena amiga Mary, que siempre estamos para ayudarnos.

**¿Review's?**

**Próximo Horóscopo: ****S**hika**T**ema**.**


End file.
